Sur le Coup
by Cladisse
Summary: Si tu arrives à bruler tout tes souvenirs, alors je te rendrais tes pouvoirs...Je te donnerais raison et je te laisserais devenir le monstre que tu deviens...Prouve-moi que j'ai tord et que tu m'aimes ! Roy/Ed
1. Un rêve sans Valeur

**Me revoici ! Moi et mes histoires à la con !! = ) **

**Comme toujours je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire. Bien que je sois désolée de mettre les autres en suspens(faute d'inspiration), je publie cette nouvelle histoire dans l'espoir qu'elle vous plaise (en laissant de côté les inombrables fautes d'orthographes...*PAN*) **

**Bien-sûr cette histoire sera basée entre Roy et Edward... Je met au arrêt sur un rating T, même s'il est fortement probable qu'il monte d'un cran sous peu... Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, please !! **

**- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre d'Hiromu Harakawa (*se prosterne*)**

**[...]**

**Premier Chapitre un peu cours, mais le reste suivra bientôt. ! Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

**Résumé avant Histoire:** _Edward et Alphonse avaient enfin accomplis leur rêve. La Pierre Philosophale détenue dans l'armure du cadet Elric n'aura pas été veine, puisque, suite à la tentation de Dante, les deux frères parvint à déjouer son plan grostesque et à rabattre Envy. Ceci n'étant pas une tâche facile, ils utilisèrent alors l'homonculus pour ouvrir la Porte sans calculer d'échanges sanguinaires. Le péché de l'envie disparut enfin dans un gouffre parmis les ombres effrayantes de l'abisse de la Vérité(désolée, je l'aime pas Envy XD). Utilisant ainsi, par un miracle non expliqué, la Pierre Philosophale, Ed et Al parvinrent à ramener le corps et l'âme du cadet Elric. Non sans déception, Edward et Alphonse revinrent parmis les vivants, en chair et en os, exepté le bras et la jambe de métal qui soutiennent un certain Petit blondinet... Mais ils décidèrent d'en rester là avec le passé et de symboliser ces membres de métal comme un signification du passé... Qui, ils l'espèrent, ne reviendra pas les hanter ! _

_Mais...Dante n'a peut-être pas dit son dernier mot._

_[...]_

_"- Si tu arrives à brûler tout tes souvenirs, alors je te rendrais tes pouvoirs...Je n'aurais d'autre choix que de te donner raison et de te laisser devenir le monstre que tu deviens...Cependant, prouve moi d'abord que j'ai tord et que tu m'aimes ! Prouve-moi que ton innocence n'ai pas complétement deserté ton esprit. Va sy... Prend ma flamme pour brûler notre avenir si tu le souhaites... Mais si tu brûles nos souvenirs... Je brûlerais avec..." _

_Roy Mustang._

* * *

**]Chapitre Premier[**

_POV Roy Mustang_

Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quoi dire ? A part que j'ignorais ce qui se tramait autour de moi. J'entendais des cris, et j'ai même eu la stupéfaction d'entendre mon prénom hurlé au loin dans un petit coin de mon oreille. J'avais essayé avec le peu de force qu'il me restait pour me relever, mais... Mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, comme le son de ma voix qui daignait rester au fond de ma gorge. Je sentit mes doigts craqués moyennement alors que je repliait le poing dans une douleur intense. Un gémissement sembla tout de même sortir de ma bouche pâteuse et...Inondée d'un goût amer.

J'entendis de nouveau un cri percer mes tympans et sursautait, réveillant ainsi tout les muscles endoloris de mon corps. Mes yeux décidèrent enfin de répondre à mes exigences et je les ouvraient avec la plus grande lenteur dont j'étais capable. Visiblement j'étais allongé, dans ce qui me semblait être une position inconfortable, à ras le sol de mon propre bureau... Je reniflais la moquette verte avant de m'apercevoir que ceci me chatouillait le nez. Soudain un visage, instantanément souriant se pencha vers moi. Je découvris avec haine que ce n'était autre qu'un malheur de plus en constatant les deux pupilles violettes qui m'observaient par dessus ce sourire cruel. _Que faire ?_

Je tentais avec le peu d'endurance qu'il me restait à me redresser, mais mes mouvements restaient flous comme ralenti par une vague. Ma douleur me rappela à l'ordre et je me laissais mollement retomber contre la moquette en grimaçant.

J'ignorais ce que je faisais là... J'ignorais ce que j'avais fais pour être là... Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'une douleur imprégnait mon corps en entier et que par-dessus tout, une froideur immense s'était emparée de moi...

J'essayais en vain de murmurer quelque chose, mais plus rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Mes yeux se refermèrent sans que je puisse les retenir, éteignant ma flamme pour toujours...

« - Roy ?!!! »

Encore ce cri... Ne suis-je pas mort ? Au point où j'en suis laissez-moi mourir...

« - Roy !!!!!! »

Cessez de m'appeler...Laissez-moi...Dormir ?

« - Allez ! Debout !! »

.

N'ayant plus vraiment le choix, je me retirais doucement de mon cauchemars et ouvrait un œil, tout de suite agressé par la lumière vive du soleil frappant contre la vitre. Une douce pluie s'infiltrait au dehors, rafraichissant subitement l'air et voilant le couché de soleil. J'avais du tenter de sommeiller en fin de journée, en oubliant alors que je m'étais avachis sur mon bureau, ce qui expliqua tout de suite les différentes douleurs qui imprégnaient mon corps tout endoloris...

Je me redressais alors, sous le regard farouche de mon vieil ami Maes, et m'étirais avec tout la souplesse qui me restait à l'approche de mes trente-cinq ans... Mais chut ! Ça, c'est un secret !

Je dévisageais longuement le binoclard en face de moi, avant de bailler avec tout le charme que je devais avoir à ce moment-ci, bourré de cernes, un décalque parfait de mes comptes en banque sur le front...

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je, frustré d'avoir étais découvert en plein boulot... »

Son regard, plein de tendresse et de colère à la fois me fit présager que quelque chose allait m'être proposé sans que je puisse dire non. Maes s'assit alors sur le fauteuil en face de mon bureau et fixa sa montre d'un air ironiquement amusé avant de me demander;

« - Sais-tu quelle heure il est, très cher Roy ? »

Sa question flotta dans l'air le temps que j'arrive à tourner la tête en direction de l'horloge...

« - Six heures moins le quart... »

Hughes affirma d'un hochement de tête inutile puis tapota de son doigt le bois nettoyé de mon bureau;

« - Et quel jour nous sommes ? Demanda t-il de nouveau »

Je restais muet, laissant la pluie battante contre la vitre répondre à ma place. J'avais soudainement l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose sous son air insistant. Je soupirais donc, envahi de lassitude;

« - Quoi ? Fis-je, c'est ton anniversaire ? »

Il esquissa un sourire, non sans ralentir le rythme des tapotements de doigts qu'il donnait à mon innocente table puis il haussa les épaules;

« - Moi je dis ça...Je dis rien... Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui ai promis à Edward de venir le chercher à la gare au moment où il rentrerait à Central... C'est à dire...Il y un quart d'heure. »

Soudain, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je regardais mon meilleur ami avec ce qui semblait être, la tête la plus abattue du monde.

Il y a un mois, Edward et Alphonse étaient partis à Resembool, faisant redécouvrir les joies de vivre au cadet Elric qui venait tout juste de retrouver son corps. L'ainé n'avait alors plus rien à faire au sein de l'armée et avait exigé un rendez-vous avec moi le plus vite possible pour s'entretenir sur sa démission et sur les circonstances de celle-ci...Je lui avait demandé de me tenir au courant du jour où il souhaiterait revenir et...En effet, c'était aujourd'hui, en cette fin d'après-midi. Je m'étais proposé, suite aux menaces de Riza, pour aller le chercher à la gare et l'héberger chez moi...

_Oups..._

Je me levais donc de mon fauteuil pour retirer à la hâte mon manteau qui m'attendait sur la penderie, près de la porte de mon bureau. Ce fut sous le regard amusé de Maes que je dévalait les escaliers et courait dehors en direction de ma voiture...

_Je vais me faire tuer..._

Et effectivement je n'avais pas tord de le croire au moment où, quelques feux rouges plus tard, voire deux bouchons qui s'ensuivaient j'arrivais à la gare en apercevant une silhouette bordeaux, recroquevillée sous le lampadaire qui ne l'éclairait pas, une mine rageuse peinte sur son visage cramoisi.

Par pur réflexe, je serrais ma prise sur le volant tout en m'approchant.

« - Plus guère habitué aux intempéries on dirait ? Demandais-je avec une pointe d'ironie après avoir baissé la fenêtre de la portière passagère. »

La nuit avait bien fait vite pour tomber, sans doute se sentant menacée par l'humeur fumante d'un adolescent, à présent majeur...

Le blondinet se tourna, son regard vers moi et desserra sa prise sur le lampadaire en rentrant dans la voiture sans un mot.

« -Avoir la délicatesse d'être à l'heure, c'est de trop pour vous ? Je me suis tapé tout le voyage pour vous voir, et vous avez rien trouvez de mieux que je me laisser sous la pluie pendant un quart d'heure... »

Il retira sa veste, ne servant plus qu'à le mouiller d'avantage et la jeta sur la banquette arrière avant de croiser les bras.

« - Désolé, soupirais-je, un mois s'est écoulé après notre dernière conversation, et j'ai eu tendance à oublier avec tout le boulot qui me passe dessus...

- Genre ! Riposta-t-il, du boulot ? Je n'en crois pas un mot... »

Ne sachant pas trop si je devais le bruler vif sur place ou le jeter à coup de pied sous la pluie, je décidais finalement de continuer ma route jusqu'à chez moi;

« - J'ai tout de même eu la délicatesse de te préparer une chambre, chez moi, même si tu n'y reste que pour une nuit.

- Deux... »

Je tournais subitement la tête vers lui, écarquillant les yeux ! Je ne l'aurais pas oublié ça ! Il me défia quelques secondes avant de m'engueuler pour ma conduite irresponsable et je repris bien vite la route des yeux.

« - Comment ça, deux ?questionnais-je, surpris encore »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, me laissant perplexe puis je l'entendis siffler innocemment, ce qui me laissait croire que je n'avais pas été mis au courant et que ceci n'étais rien d'autre qu'une décision de sa part, sans m'en avoir parlé...

« - En fait, j'ai «oublié » de vous le dire avant... »

Je soupirais, pensant que pour cette fois nous étions quittes, puis lui demandait la raison qui l'animais à vouloir dormir deux fois chez moi... Ceci révélait tout de même de l'exploit...

Il sembla hésité puis finalement il me tira la langue et resta muet comme une carpe le reste du voyage...

Nous arrivâmes chez moi quelques minutes après, et nous atterrissions dans le salon comme deux chats terrifiés par la pluie...

« - ...Colonel ? Vous m'aimez bien ? »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de poser ma veste sur la tête du canapé que j'entendis sa voix implorante. Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe, étonné, interdis. Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi et s'assit sur le canapé. Je bredouillais vaguement;

« - Bah... P-poourquoi ? »

Il cligna des yeux tout en me regardant, et fit une moue enfantine;

« - ...Bah c'est pas deux jours... C'est deux semaines... »

Je ne sais plus si c'était mon cerveau qui avait trop de mal à assimiler l'information ou bien ma fatigue, mais l'instant qui suivit sa phrase, je m'écroulais comme une pierre.

_Lui et moi dans MA maison, pendant deux semaines ? Lequel des deux sera tenté de tué l'autre en premier ?_

* * *

_**Voilà ! Rien de bien intéréssant dans ce premier chapitre. Mais la suite suivra bientôt !** _


	2. Désordre Matériel

**Chapitre Deuxième**

_POV Edward Elric._

Dans une situation pareille, la meilleure chose à faire était encore de le réveiller...

Il avait eu tout de même le don de me vexer. Mais le voilà qui ronflait sur le sol, comme si je venais de lui dire que quelqu'un était mort !

Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui avec comme première intention de le baffer pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits puis bien vite je me résignais à d'abord détailler la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

En fait, selon les apparences, il m'était facile d'imaginer le Colonel demeurant dans une grande maison, bien entretenue, vaste... Le genre de maison qu'il m'aurait été difficile d'y vivre...

Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. C'était une simple maison. Nous étions à présent dans le salon décoré d'un simple canapé et quelques chaises sur lesquelles était assis des vêtements en désordre ainsi qu'au coin une bibliothèque. Aucune trace de cheminé comme je me l'étais imaginé. Il y avait une arche, sans porte qui nous faisait découvrir au loin un petit couloir sombre menant à une petite cuisine où deux chaises et une petite table se courraient après.

Je me demandais un instant où est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir crécher dans ce désordre jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un escalier au fond du couloir.

« - Tiens... Il y a deuxième étage... »

Je laissais donc le Colonel à ses rêves et montait une à une les marches grinçantes. Leur équilibre ne semblait tenir que par la bénédiction du saint esprit et je me dépêchais de monter avant qu'un malheur n'arrive. J'atterrissais instantanément devant une porte et je l'ouvrais sans hésiter. C'était sans doute la seule pièce bien entretenue de la demeure Mustang qui se tenait là, sous mes yeux.

Je rentrais dans la pièce, aucunement gêné de m'incruster dans sa chambre. Un lit se tenait au fond de la pièce et un bureau face à une fenêtre au coin. Je remarquais aussi un canapé derrière la porte.

Je soupirais...

Comment faisait-il pour vivre la-dedans ? Bien que la chambre soit en bonne état, le reste était dévasté... Où est donc son armoire à vêtement ? Il n'en a pas ?

Je redescendais tout en refermant la porte derrière moi, puis me décidait à réveiller l'animal...

Je l'attrapais par les bras avant de le trainer vers le canapé, non loin heureusement. Avant cela, il fallait que je dégage le verre de whisky qui s'était caché derrière un coussin et les deux , trois pantalons qui servaient de tapis. Avec toute la force dont je disposais, je parvint à allonger mon supérieur sur son canapé et je m'asseyais sur la petite table en face de celui-ci.

Je repris rapidement mon souffle puis je m'approchais de lui;

« - Colonel ? Debout ! »

...Non seulement c'était un imbécile, mais en plus je venais de découvrir qu'il n'était visiblement pas bien dans sa peau comparé aux apparences... Un tel dépotoir à la place d'une maison, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'image que j'avais de lui.

« - Allez ! Oh ! Vous exagérez ! »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je m'apprêtais à passer à la manière forte. J'hésitai entre utiliser ma main gauche...Ou ma main droite...

Un sourire sadique parvint à faire son chemin sur mes lèvres alors que je disposais d'une telle opportunité pour le frapper...

« - Mon rêve va devenir réalité ! »

De ma main droite, je le baffais doucement malgré tout, recommençant de plus en plus fort.

Ce n'est que lorsque je m'apprêtais à lui foutre une droite qu'il daigna ouvrir un œil. Dommage...

« -...FullMetal ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La question semblait venir du cœur mais je ne put répondre qu'en grimaçant;

« - Vous m'hébergez, vous vous souvenez ? »

Il fronça les sourcils tout en se massant la tête et je profitais de ça pour rabaisser mon poing rageur avec toute l'innocence dont j'étais capable...

« - Pendant deux semaines... rajoutais-je d'une petite voix »

Il grogna, instantanément guéri de son amnésie et porta un regard sévère envers moi;

« - Tu aurais tout de même put me prévenir avant !

- Si vous n'êtes pas content, j'irais dormir à l'hôtel ! Ça vous va ? »

Il balaya l'air d'une main lasse et se releva pour se diriger vers la cuisine;

« - Non c'est bon, je préfére encore que tu dormes ici... En ce moment les affaires sont très moches pour les Alchimistes d'Etat et je pense que tu n'est pas prêt pour revivre ça... »

Il semblait fuir dans la pièce à côté, mais je le suivais rapidement;

« - Comment ça ?!! »

Il ne répondit pas et sortit une casserole de son armoire avant de la poser sur le gaz.

« - Pâtes, saucisses ? Ou purée, artichauts ? »

Je m'asseyais à la petite table et croisais les bras;

« - Pâtes... Répondez à ma question ! »

Il se baissa un instant pour partir à la recherche de son sachet de pâtes dans le fin fond de son armoire qui devait être autant en désordre que la maison elle-même. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il répondit;

« - Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car j'avais totalement oublié que tu venais. Et c'est en partit à cause de cette histoire que je suis plutôt embarrassé que tu viennes pour deux semaines. Depuis peu, beaucoup de personnes disparaissent sans qu'on ne les retrouves. On ignore pourquoi. On ignore qui peut faire ça. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que les personnes disparues sont tous des alchimistes plus ou moins doués. Avec de la sauce ou pas, tes pâtes ? »

Le fait qu'il puisse me dire ça avec autant de calme me répugna et je me levais pour m'approcher de lui;

« - Et vous pensez donc que ceci à un rapport avec l'alchimie ? Des personnes qui disparaissent... Des alchimistes... Il n'y a pas de plainte contre l'armée ? Ceci ne serait pas une sorte de coup foireux envers l'armée ? Sans sauce... »

Mustang soupira et s'éloigna le temps d'aller chercher une poêle et les saucisses;

« - J'avais plutôt une autre hypothèse en tête, dit-il en revenant, cela fait à peine deux mois que tu as utilisé la Pierre Philosophale pour redonner son corps à ton frère. Et ton histoire est à présent connue de pas mal de monde... De bouche à oreille, il a put été dit que la Pierre avait été utilisée pour servir un désir personnel et peut-être que quelqu'un cherche à la reproduire...Tu veux bien prendre deux assiettes dans le placard derrière toi ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, je me retournais tout de même pour attraper deux couverts puis je les posais précipitamment sur la table;

« - Vous croyez que quelqu'un veut tuer les alchimistes qui ont disparus pour créer de nouveau la Pierre Philosophale !! Et après un tel aveu, vous ne vous bougez pas plus le cul que ça ?? »

Un instant je croisais son regard, froidement apeurant qui me prouva que malgré sa voix soutenue et calme, il bouillait de rage à l'intérieur. Je refermais alors la bouche et baissa la tête...Juste par pur réflexe !

« - Si tu crois qu'on n'essaye pas de faire quelque chose, tu te trompes...Prends les couverts dans le petit récipient las-bas s'il te plaît. »

Je gardais alors le silence et me retournais vers le lavabo où un récipient gros comme une passoire était noyé de fourchettes et de couteaux. J'en prenais deux de chaque et les posaient sur la table.

« - C'est encore de ma faute...Si j'avais été plus discret... »

Roy pouffa de rire et posa la casserole de pâtes sur la table en m'adressant un sourire attendrissant. Je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher d'être surpris de sa part.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, FullMetal. Les gens font leurs choix eux-mêmes... Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu compte rester deux semaines au lieu de te chiffonner le moral ! »

Il s'empara en même temps des deux assiettes pour les remplir alors que la poêle faisait un boucan d'enfer sur le gaz.

« - ... »

Je m'asseyais une fois servis, et j'attendis qu'il arrête le gaz et qu'il vienne s'asseoir.

« - Je voulais... »

_Revoir tout le monde._

« - ...Démissionner, puis... »

_Remercier tout ceux qui nous ont aidés, Al et moi._

« -Faire un tour en ville... »

_Vous remercier vous aussi..._

« - ...Marcher dans la rue comme un simple civil. Ne plus m'attirer les regards comme autrefois... »

_Perdre l'image que le monde a de moi...Vous montrez à quel point j'ai changé depuis que j'ai atteint mon but._

« - Et malgré que moi j'ai toujours mes auto-mails, je veux débuter une autre façon de vivre, et certainement ne plus être un chien à la botte de l'armée... Sauf que... »

_Je n'imaginais pas à quel point, vous, et les autres, vous me manqueriez autant..._

Je préférais encore me remplir la bouche de pâtes que de dire ça devant le Colonel.

« - Sauf que quoi ? Me demanda t-il comme si il lisait dans mes pensées ! »

Je levais les yeux vers lui et tentais d'articuler malgré ma bouche bien remplie;

« - Chauf que... Maichtenant que vous m'avez parlez de chette hishtoire d'alchhimistes dishparus, je pourrais peut-être vous chaidez. Non ? »

Il me dévisagea longuement, sans manger. Je déglutis. Mais quoi à la fin ? Il n'allait pas encore tomber dans les pommes ! Finalement après quelques minutes de silence, il abaissa calmement sa fourchette dans son assiette;

« - Certainement pas. Tu es venu ici pour démissionner et bien soit ! Tu étais venu dans l'armée pour un seul but et maintenant qu'il est atteint, je ne vois pas ce qui te pousse à vouloir te mêler des affaires de l'armée !

- Le fait que se soit de ma faute, pas consciemment bien-sûr ! Mais tout de même ! Je ne laisserais personne refaire la Pierre ! »

Il me regarda de nouveau, bien résigné à avoir le dernier mot.

« - Non, Edward. Tu ne te mêleras pas de cette affaire. Tu resteras deux semaines... Puis tu t'en iras. Et ne t'avises pas de t'improviser dans la peau du héros... C'est trop dangereux. »

Son calme, son autorité, et tout simplement sa présence m'énerva au plus au point !

« - Je n'ai plus quinze ans ! J'ai dix huit ans ! Je suis majeur et je déciderais moi-même de ce que j'ai envie de faire ! »

Il pouffa, manquant de peu de s'étouffer avec son maigre bout de saucisse.

« - Pourtant, c'est un raisonnement assez enfantin...Quand comprendra-tu que c'est dans ton intérêt qu'on t'obliges à rester sur la touche ? »

Je ne répondis pas, suffisamment en colère. Je repoussais mon assiette au centre de la petite table et croisait les bras rageusement.

_Vous me manquez plus, là c'est bon ! _

« - Bon ! Quoi qu'on dise on sera en désaccord ! Où est-ce que je pieute ? Demandais-je »

Il leva les yeux au plafond tout en mâchant, m'indiquant la chambre de l'étage.

« - Il n'y a qu'une chambre à l'étage. Vous allez dormir où ? »

Il me regarda en avalant difficilement. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je connaisse déjà l'ensemble de son vide-ordur...De sa maison !

« - Je dormirais sur le canapé, répondit-il »

Il se leva et partit à la recherche de deux verres(avec son détecteur x), soudainement assoiffé.

« -Euh... Vous allez pas dormir deux semaines sur le canapé... Mais si vous voulez, je pourrais aller à l'hôtel, hein !

- Tant que tu seras sous mon toit, je t'interdis d'approcher ne serais-ce le moindre hôtel, bar, magasin... Si toi aussi tu te fais attraper, je serais obligé d'aller te chercher avant qu'on te transforme en ingrédient pour Pierre Philosophale, et j'ai la flemme... »

De nouveau, je trouvais ça très vexant. Il me prenait encore pour un gamin, ma parole !

_Lui et moi dans SA maison pendant deux semaines ? Je vais le tuer avant, à coup sûr..._

Il se baissa pour chercher dans son placard, sous l'évier. Je posais mon coude contre la table en fourrant mon menton dans ma main, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Mon regard se promena sur sa silhouette alors que je m'imaginais vaguement en train de le faire agoniser de douleur...

J'avais peut-être l'air bête, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, mais je ne me sentit jamais aussi gêné de ma vie que lorsqu'il se redressa et me vit ainsi. Il haussa les sourcils, les deux verres à la main et un sourire taquin se colla à ses lèvres le reste de la soirée...

« - Bah alors FullMetal ? Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça... »

_Je vais le tuer...Je vais le tuer... je vais le tuer !!!! Quoi qu'il pense, je vais le TU-ER !_


	3. Des Signes Qui Veulent Tout Dire

**Désolée du retard ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! **

**Joyeus Noël avec un peu de retard ^^'**

* * *

**]Chapitre Troisième[**

_Pov Roy Mustang._

« - ...Pourquoi toutes ses années, vous vous êtes résignez à me cacher des choses, et à me protéger malgré mon désaccord ? »

Nous étions assis tout deux sur le canapé de ma « petite » chambre et nous sirotions tranquillement notre whisky quand il lui vint alors l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche...

« - ...Il est tard, FullMetal, tu ne veux pas aller dormir ? »

Silence Radio. Je me tournais alors vers lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne bougeait pas, ni ne parlait. Ses lèvres semblaient paralysées, et son regard était perdu dans la contemplation de son verre posé sur son genou. Il l'attrapa de ses doigts gantés et le secoua devant ses yeux avant d'esquisser ce qui me sembla un sourire timide;

« - ...Vous m'aviez appelez Edward tout à l'heure, à la cuisine... »

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de froncer les sourcils... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Mais ce silence, et cet instant paisible m'aida à voir que le petiot avait grandit ! Il avait visiblement laissé ses cheveux pousser encore un peu et ses yeux paraissaient éteints, mélancoliques. C'est vrai que niveau caractère, il était devenu moins impulsif. Mais ceci était encore à tester. Je me penchait un peu plus pour l'observer et il leva son regard doré vers moi. Son sourire s'effaça et il sembla arborer une mine curieuse;

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il »

Ses joues se tintèrent en rouge, pour une raison que j'ignorais à cet instant mais une seule question me vint à l'esprit;

« - Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, FullM...Edward ? »

Il devint plus cramoisi encore et je commençait à me demander sérieusement s'il ne fallait pas que lui ôte ce verre des mains...

« - Non, rien à voir, répondit-il ! »

Je me levais alors et l'attrapa pour par le bras pour qu'il se lève à son tour;

« - C'est bien ce qu'on va voir ! »

Il me questionna du regard alors que je me mettais devant puis que je passais un bras sous ma jambe en remmenant mon pouce devant mon nez. Je tentais de rester ainsi en équilibre et je comptait dans ma tête jusqu'à dix secondes. Une fois celles-ci passées, je me redressais puis je l'invita à faire pareil;

« - C'est un test pour voir si tu n'est pas trop pris par l'alcool. Si tu n'arrives pas à tenir dix secondes, ça veut dire que tu es cuit ! »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je faisais ça avec lui...D'habitude c'était des choses que je faisais avec Maes. Que je faisais... Il y a dix ans ! Je l'observais alors qu'il me défiait et il commença à se mettre en équilibre de la même manière sur sa jambe gauche;

« - Tu triches...Avec ton auto-mail tu ne risques pas de te balancer dans tout les sens, même dix secondes passées et trente grammes de whisky dans le sang !

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il me souriait en passant sur sa jambe droite. »

Mais il ne tenait pas plus de trois six secondes et j'en profitais bien pour me moquer de lui. Bizarrement il se joignait à l'hilarité et il s'avachit ensuite sur le canapé en se resservant un verre;

« - Testons à deux alors ! Six secondes sur dix... Le prochain devrait alors être deux secondes sur dix...

- Les maths n'ont rien à faire là-dedans, Edward. Si t'es bourré, t'es bourré un point c'est tout ! »

Il ria encore avant de recommencer. Je restais assis à le regarder faire le pitre, et lui face à moi ne cessait de me faire rire. Oui...Il avait bien grandit !

*******

Il était minuit passé que nous avions sans doute vidés la bouteille tout les deux, sans aucuns scrupules ! Je le voyais qui se battait contre la fatigue à vouloir sans cesse fermer les yeux.

Je me disais qu'après tout c'était sans doute l'occasion de savoir pourquoi il voulait rester deux semaines ici...Alors que son petit frère était à la campagne.

« - Hum...Dis-moi, Edward....Pourquoi tu restes deux semaines déjà ? »

Son manque total de réaction me laissa perplexe et je me penchait vers lui pour voir s'il ne s'était pas endormit. Je passais une main devant ses yeux clos mais seules ses mèches volèrent sous mes battements de doigts. Sers paupières restèrent à jamais fermées tellement la fatigue semblait le tenir !

Un regard furtif vers le lit me décida à le porter, puis je le déposait sur les draps fraichement lavés de la veille. Bien-sûr ceci le réveilla...

« - …. »

Il leva un regard brumeux vers moi et se redressa en position assise sur le lit.

« -…. »

Il bailla comme un tigre avant de rire et de me dire enfin;

« - ...Comme je n'en n'ai plus le courage ce soir...Je vous le dirait demain...

- Quoi dont ? Demandais-je

- ...Vous verrez ! »

je fis la moue en dernier espoir pour connaître ce qu'il ne voulait pas me dire mais il était résigné. Comme il semblait s'endormir en position assise, je claqua des doigts devant son visage;

« -... Tu es content, tu as tiraillée ma curiosité, et tu veux la laisser comme ça ? Dis-moi donc ce que je veux me dire. »

Il rigola de nouveau, pour une raison que j'ignorais. Il s'allongea sur le lit et dans son élan il m'attrapa le poignet, ce qui n'était vraiment pas prévu ! Je m'étalais donc sur lui lorsqu'il s'allongea mais j'eus le réflexe de me relever bien vite ! Enfin...J'aurais aimé, mais du coup je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui...

« - Peut-tu lâcher mon bras, F...Edward ? »

Il le lâcha, mais je ne bougeais pas.

« - Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant...Je risquerais de vous effrayer...Ça, c'est sûr...C'est quelque chose que vous ne vous doutez même pas dans vos cauchemars les plus fous ! »

Je tentais tout de même au hasard;

« - Un homonculus va venir dans mon bureau ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et me força à m'enlever de sur lui. Je m'asseyais donc à côté.

« - Pas du tout ! Répondit-il »

Je souris;

« - Je blaguais... Alors dis-moi avant que je ne meurs de curiosité ! »

Il baissa la tête....Il triturait ses doigts...Il se pinçait sa lèvre inférieure... Il jetait des regards inintéressants à ma moquette...

« -Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ? Et cette fille habite à Central, c'est ça ? »

Il releva vivement la tête, les joues cramoisies jusqu'à la pointe même de la racine première sur lequel avait poussée son tout premier cheveu !

« - Bah...Pas exactement... »

...Je réfléchissais, je proposais toutes sortes de choses, mais jamais je tombais sur la bonne réponse;

« - Bon et bien ? Tu va y venir ou pas ?! M'impatientais-je »

Il ne répondit pas. Muet comme une carpe, elle même atteinte d'un mutisme répété de générations en générations ! Je décidais alors qu'il était temps d'aller dormir...

« - Bon... Nous en parlerons demain alors ! Couche-toi. »

Il soupira tout en continuant de triturer ses doigts puis il ôta ses gants et les posa sur la table de chevet.

« - Colonel... »

Je me retournais alors que j'allais passer la porte.

« -...Je sais pas comment j'ai fais... Ni vraiment ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur de moi...De mon cœur...Mais... »

Sa phrase resta inachevée. Il m'adressa juste un sourire avant d'éteindre la lumière de la table de chevet et de s'allonger sur le lit.

« - Bonne Nuit, FullMetal.

- Je m'appelle Edward... »

Je soupirais, sans qu'il puisse voir que je souriais aussi;

« - Bonne Nuit, Edward. »

Puis je refermais la porte...


	4. La Blague !

**Raaaahh désolée des fautes ! Franchement .... Faut que je réctifie tout ça ! A force d'écrire la nuit, je vois même pas que je fais des fautes d'inattention ! **

* * *

**]Chapitre Quatrième.[**

_Pov Edward Elric._

Il était tard lorsque je me réveillais. Malgré le désordre de la maison, le lit restait agréable et je n'avait pas envie de me lever. Aussi fallait-il que j'arrive à expliquer à ce type...Que je l'aime...

Et ça aussi sa me mettait hors de moi ! Je redressait les couvertures sur ma tête pour ne pas y penser.

Ne pas y penser...

Mais de l'air frais sembla s'infiltrer sur tout le long de mon corps quand la couverture s'envola d'elle-même ! Enfin pas totalement car deux mains l'agrippait et un grand brun, déjà coiffé et soigné me regardait d'un œil sévère;

« - Tu n'as pas encore démissionné alors dépêche-toi de te préparer, c'est bientôt l'heure ! »

Il ne reçu qu'un grognement en guise de réponse mais il me balança mes affaires à la figure.

« - Ca va ! Vous êtes pas mon père non plus ! Ripostais-je en me levant »

Il posa ses mains contre ses hanches et fronça les sourcils;

« - Encore heureux ! Mais si je l'étais tu serais déjà préparé ! On a dix minutes de retard... »

Ah...D'accord. Là j'avais rien à dire en fait ! Donc je le foutais dehors le temps de m'habiller puis je descendait dans la cuisine;

« - Elle est où la bouffe ? La bouuffe !! »

Le Colonel arriva derrière moi et me sortit un petit paquet de gâteaux d'une armoire bien cachée derrière un tas de vaisselle... Décidément !

Bon, au final, j'avalais mon petit-déjeuner en même temps que je mettais ma veste et que nous accourions vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, je le sentait plus détendu;

« - En fait...Sa vous dérange pas plus que ça d'être en retard, pas vrai... »

Il esquissa un sourire muet puis continua de regarder la route;

« - ...Disons qu'ils ont un peu l'habitude ... »

Nous arrivâmes à peu près dix minutes plus tard et nous croisâmes Riza Hawkeye. J'étais ravi de la revoir mais elle semblait préoccupée par tout le travail qui partait en fumée sur le bureau de son supérieur. Lorsqu'elle m'en fit la remarque, je voyais très bien son regard se diriger vers Roy. C'était hilarant à voir car il faisait semblant de nier !

« - Bon...C'est pas tout, mais le travail m'attend. Passe donc dans mon bureau quand tu auras rédiger ta lettre, FullMetal. »

Me dit-il avec son sourire sarcastique en partant tel un gentleman qui s'en va pour un rendez-vous galant... J'ai envie de le frapper, c'est affolant ! Mais en attendant, je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait;

« - Ma lettre ?

- … Oui...Ta lettre de démission. »

Puis il s'en alla. Ah oui... Ma lettre... Riza me jeta un regard étonné;

« - Vous démissionnez ? Quel dommage... Tout le monde vous aimait bien.

- Arrêtez de mentir. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que j'étais un élément perturbateur pour beaucoup de personne ici. »

Elle sourit puis posa sa main sur mon épaule;

« - Pas pour nous, Edward. Pour nous vous étiez un ami et vous l'êtes toujours. Si vous démissionnez, vous avez intérêt à venir nous voir de temps à autre. Sinon je serais obligée de vous menacer pour que vous veniez... »

Oui...Elle était effrayante mais pleine de bonnes volontés ! Elle prit congé en suivant le Colonel et m'indiqua où je pouvait trouver Maes. J'avais très envie de le voir ! Surtout que lui...Il était au courant de tout ! Quand je dit tout, je parle bien-sûr de mes aventures amoureuses... C'était lui qui s'était arrangé pour que je dorme chez le Colonel après tout...Et j'espérais tellement qu'il puisse s'arranger pour m'enterrer vif sous terre pour que je ne puisse jamais le dire...Que je l'aimais...Ce couillon !

« - Ah tiens ! Encore vivant, le petit blond ! »

Fut la seule réflexion que Maes me fit en me voyant lorsque j'avais passer la pas de sa porte...Je l'aurais bien étrangler sur place mais j'avais besoin de lui, vivant !

A ma grande surprise, Roy était justement dans son bureau en train de farfouiller dans son étagère. Je me précipitais donc vers Maes et lui chuchotait tout bas;

« - Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'a rien dis...Même pas une allusion à quoi que ce soit.

- Motus et bouche cousue ! T'inquiète pas ! »

Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui m'avais poussé à dire à Maes mon petit...Grand secret à propos du Colonel. Lui qui était si peu discret...C'est ainsi qu'il me répondait à chaque fois en hurlant, comme si il le faisait exprès...

« - Tu veux bien baisser le son, s'il te plaît, Maes !

- Bah pourquoi ? Regarde ! Il travaille comme un forgeron ! Il ne nous entend même pas ! »

Il partit dans un rire qui me mit hors de moi alors qu'il tapotait l'épaule du grand brun qui se retourna vers nous en jetant un regard plus que curieux à mes joues rougies...

« - Oups ! Je t'ai réveillé, Roy ? Demanda Maes en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Le brun grommela dans sa fausse barbe avant de repartir à la recherche des dossiers perdus.

Mais je pense que Maes avait fini par comprendre le message lorsque je lui jetais le regard le plus noir dont j'étais capable. Finalement il se baissa vers moi et murmura le plus bas possible

« - Alors cette première nuit ? Je suppose à tes réactions que tu ne lui as pas encore dit...

- Comment voudrais-tu que je lui dise ? Je suis sûr de me prendre un râteau...Pas un petit... Un énorme avec des grandes dents... Des grosses et belles dents...

- Belle Image, Ed... Mais si tu gardes ça pour toi, ça fera encore plus mal ! Essaye au moins de faire des sous-entendus ! Aller, promet moi que tu règle cette histoire, ce soir ! »

J'acquiesçais, encore moins sûr de moi;

« -...Mais je sais même pas comment faire... Mine de rien c'est complexe ! C'est pas comme si je faisais ça tout les jours ! J'ai jamais fais ça ! »

Un regard furtif en direction de Roy m'indiquait qu'il était très préoccupé par ses dossiers...

« - ...C'est facile quand on dans l'action, Ed. Et puis... Tu ne t'ai pas déjà un peu entrainé ? Tu n'étais pas amoureux de ta mécanicienne avant ?

- QUOI ? NON MAIS TU RÊVES ! »

Hughes qui gloussait et moi qui hurlais...Roy se retourna de nouveau vers nous en lançant un regard plein de reproches comme si nous étions la cause de ses dossiers perdus.

Je crois que si je ne m'étais pas tapé la tête contre le bureau de Maes, j'aurais fais coulé un bain de sang ! Je devais avoir l'air fou, mais bon passons...

Finalement je quittais le bureau de mon vieil ami et je travaillais toute la journée. Enfin, façon de parler car en fait je n'avait fais que m'emmerder car je n'avais plus vraiment envie d'écrire cette fichue lettre de démission...

A la fin de la journée, j'avais suivi comme un chien le pauvre Colonel qui avait dû signer des dossiers toute la journée puis je m'installais à côté de lui dans la voiture. Silencieux comme il était, la tension était palpable;

« - Euh... Vous allez bien Colonel ? »

Pas de réponse. Bon...Tan pis... IL ME PAIERA ! ON M'IGNORE PAS COMME CA, MOI !

Nous rentrâmes dans sa porcherie sous les coups de vingt heures tapantes puis je m'avachissais sur le canapé du salon ! Il arriva peu après, deux tasses de café dans les mains;

« - Nous avons encore été signalés d'une disparition. Une jeune femme. Pratiquante en Alchimie. Très douée... A l'Ouest... »

Ah...Voilà ce qui le tracassait. Je baissais la tête. Finalement ce soir ne serait pas le bon moment...

« - Désolé, fis-je un peu au hasard. »

Il se tourna vers moi;

« - Pourquoi ? A part si tu es pour quelque chose je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. C'est juste que cette histoire commence à se rependre un peu partout...Et c'est dangereux voilà tout. »

Bien sûr que non je n'y étais pour rien ! Mais c'était si pénible. S'excuser ne servait à rien ou peut-être à m'excuser d'avance d'avoir pu penser que cette soirée serait une bonne soirée...

« - Tu n'as pas posé ta lettre de démission aujourd'hui...

- Non...J'avais la tête ailleurs... »

Il posa son café sur la table basse et contempla le motif en forme d'arabesque sur celle-ci;

« - Ne t'éloigne pas trop des environs... L'air est nauséabond en ce moment...

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un incapable ! Je sais me défendre ! »

Il me fixa. Ce qui m'effraya quelque peu;

« - Des personnes...Bien plus fortes que toi se sont fait enlevées ! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer !

- Colonel...

- Imagine un peu si cela t'arrives à toi ! Ton frère serait anéanti ! Tout le monde le serait . JE serais anéanti !

- Colonel...

- On ignore ce que les ravisseurs veulent ! Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'on n'a encore jamais revu les personnes qui ont disparues !

- Colonel !

- J'ai un nom moi aussi alors cesse de m'appeller Colonel ! »

Il semblait tendu. Il inspira à fond avant de détourner le regard. Je me levais en silence et me posait derrière lui. Mes deux mains vinrent bloquer ses épaules et il se cala contre le dossier du canapé.

« - D'accord... Roy. Arrêtez maintenant...Fermez les yeux et cessez de penser à cette histoire... »

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait mais c'était sans doute le moment qu'il me fallait saisir ! Je lui massais les épaules alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

« - ... »

Les minutes défilèrent et je sentait ses épaules s'abaisser. Je revint alors m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« - Tu te débrouilles bien, me dit-il en souriant »

Je lui répondit en claquant des doigts tendis que je buvais mon café.

« - Col...J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- La même chose qu'hier soir ?

- Entre autre....Mais je n'y arriverais pas seul. Alors ...S'il vous plaît, essayez de comprendre. »

Il cligna des paupières puis s'installa de tel à ce qu'il puisse ne regarder que moi.

« - ….Est-ce que...Vous...Est-ce que vous avez déjà dit à quelqu'un que vous l'aimiez, sans qu'elle s'attende à ça ? »

Il sembla réfléchir, ce qui m'horripilais ! J'avais envie de fuir à toutes jambes alors que je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort contre ma poitrine.

« - C'est délicat ce que tu demandes là, répondit-il, tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un mais que tu as peur que cette personne ne s'y attende pas. Tu sais... Avouer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, ce n'est pas un crime... Personne ne devrait avoir peur d'aimer. Car aimer ne fait pas mal. Apprendre qu'on ai aimé de quelqu'un, c'est beau. Ça l'ai encore plus lorsque c'est une surprise. »

Il souriait pour illustrer ses propos. On aurait dit qu'il savait... Ça me stressait !

« - Vous croyez ?,fis-je, parce que... Et si j'aimais une personne qui ne m'aime pas... Je veux dire... Si je suis sûr que cette personne ne m'aime pas, et que malgré tout j'ai envie de le lui dire ? Car dans un sens... Une partie de moi me dit que j'ai peut- être un espoir...

- ..Alors dit-lui et tu verras. L'amour n'est pas complexe, Edward. C'est soit oui, soit non. Parfois peut-être. Car si cette personne ne t'aime pas maintenant... Peut-être que tes propos l'auront fait réfléchir. »

Je me raclais difficilement la gorge et j'essayais comme je pouvais de ne pas croiser son regard.

« - Est-ce que vous avez compris ? Murmurais-je »

Je sentais mon cœur prêt à bondir dans tout les coins de ma cage thoracique !

« - Quoi dont ? Demanda t-il comme si de rien n'était. »

J'avais même envie de pleurer à ma plus grande surprise ! Bon dieu, mais faites qu'il comprenne !!

« - ...Bah... Y'a pas quarante personnes à qui je demanderais ça...Et par exemple... Si j'étais à cet instant même en train de parler à la personne que j'aime... »

J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir à force de retenir mon souffle à chaque fois que je finissais une phrase. Surtout à cet instant où il n'était plus question qu'il devine mais qu'il comprenne ! Je crois qu'il avait compris au regard insistant qu'il me posa.

« - Est-ce...Est-ce que sa se pourrait qu'il...Comprenne ? »

Il se passa une main sur le front et sembla dissimuler un sourire.

« - Edward... Je... »

Puis il rigola. Je crois que je commençais à le haïr aussi !

« - Edward... »

Il posa un regard amusé sur moi. Puis sa main s'arrêta au niveau de mon épaule;

« - ...Tu m'a bien eu. On aurait presque cru que c'était vrai ! Elle était bonne celle-là ! »

C'était à mon tour de le regarder d'un air curieux.

« - Sérieusement... Elle était marrante ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

Il s'écroula en arrière tout en continuant de rire. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal de ma vie qu'à cet instant. Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de perdre la face et je jouait faussement la comédie en me joignant à son hilarité;

« - Ah bah oui ! Je suis drôle ! Je suis drôle ! »

Et je m'écroulais contre un coussin où mes larmes partirent s'imbiber...

Je l'aime...Je l'aime mais je le hais !


	5. Beug Finish!

**]Beug Finish[**

**Coucou ! Alors du coup j'avais dit que j'arrêtais cette histoire. Mais après relecture, je compte bien la terminée = ) **

**J'irais doucement puisque c'est la deuxième que j'ai en cours sur ce site ! **

**Voilà. **

**Tout ça...Pour ça...**

**Je pense passer au prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps. **


	6. Réfléxions Intenses

Voila pour le prochain chapitre de cette histoire.

Je suis désolée de constater que j'ai peut-être changé un peu de style d'écriture. Mais c'est à vous d'en juger.

Merci pour vos rewiews ! =D

**Bonne Lecture !  
**

**

* * *

****]Chapitre Cinquième.[**

_Pov Roy Mustang._

_ C'est vraiment dur de ce forcer à rire. Et je fus même étonné que Edward ne c'était pas aperçu que je faisait semblant. A vrai dire je ne lui en avait pas bien laissé le temps. Peu après cette conversation...Plutôt étrange, j'avais simuler une fatigue soudaine. Je crois que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le garçon alla rapidement se coucher lui aussi..._

_Était-il sérieux, bon sang ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. _

_Moi qui lui avait conseillé de ce déclarer... JE suis pommé ! _

_Oké...Oké...On rembobine tout... Roy t'a rien entendu ! _

…

_Mais bon sang ! Je suis tiraillé entre l'envie de me lever de ce fichu canapé et aller lui demander qu'elle mouche à bien put le piquer pour tomber amoureux de moi ! Amoureux ? Pour un gars de son âge, c'est pas un mot trop...Fort ?_

…

_Je croyais qu'il me détestait le môme...Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? La puberté c'est fini pourtant..._

_Ce rend-il compte que une dizaine d'année nous sépare ? Voire plus... Enfin ça, c'est un détail..._

…

_Pourquoi je soupire moi..._

_Je devrais pas tant être concerné ! Puisque de toute manière, ce n'est pas du tout réciproque !_

_La-dessus, soyons clair..._

…

_Il faut que je dorme..._

Finalement, j'arrivais quand même à m'endormir, mais ce ne fut pas avant un bon moment. Cette histoire d'homonculus me tiraillait l'estomac, et cette amourette me faisait mal au cœur.

J'avais du mal à comprendre, et c'était parfaitement normal. N'est-ce pas ?

Pour une raison ou pour une autre je me sentais coupable... Et je ne sais pas ce qui me pris mais je me leva. Je montais à l'étage et passais la porte de MA chambre...

Edward semblait dormir. Mais une fois assis sur le bout du lit, je me rendis compte avec stupeur qu'il avait les yeux ouverts...

C'est rare de voir une personne censée dormir avec les yeux parfaitement éveillés, c'est pourquoi je frôla la syncope avant de me remettre;

« - ...Tu ne...Dors pas ? »

Drôle de déduction en effet, mais je voulais en être certain puisqu'il ne bougeait pas. Mais bientôt, ses pupilles se dirigèrent vers moi dans un brouillard luminescent. Comme...Des larmes.

Je me sentais affreusement mal à l'aise, et j'avais comme l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenu...Comment réagir dans des situations pareilles ? Je n'en savais rien. Pourtant, j'avais vraiment envie de lui demander pourquoi...Pourquoi il m'aimait.

Je mâchais mes mots avec une douceur que je tentais d'apprivoiser, ainsi qu'avec cette nervosité qui fendait mon estomac;

« - Alors tu... Tu ne blaguais pas ? »

Il me répondit en battant des paupières et ôta la couvertures qui lui recouvrait le reste du visage. Je vis sa bouche se déformer en une sorte de trou noir, comme s'il fut soudainement outré de ma présence. Il pointa un doigt vers moi, non sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes, et m'accusa de sa voix brisée par les sanglots;

« - Vous aviez dit... Vous aviez dit qu'avouer qu'on aimait quelqu'un ne faisait pas de mal ! Alors pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

Il retenait difficilement ses lèvres de tremblés tout en rabaissant sa main accusatrice et sembla n'attendre que je lui réponde.

...

J''inspirais à fond.

Edward, c'est Edward. Il a un sale caractère trempé et c'est une chose qui n'était pas à négliger dans ce genre de situation. Je devais alors choisir mes mots avec réflexion pour ne pas le mettre en colère.

Mon intention était bienveillante...Mais je ne savais pas dans quoi je mettais les pieds...

« - ...Tu n'a rien fais. Et je n'ai jamais rien fais qui prouve que tu est coupable de quoi que ce soit...Je pensais vraiment que tu plaisantais. »

J'inspirais de nouveau. C'était dur... Imaginez vous en train d'expliquer à un homme plus jeune d'une dizaine années que vous et que vous pensiez inimaginable qu'il en vienne à vous aimez...

« - Le simple fait que tu es pu me considérer autrement que comme un simple militaire ne m'avait jamais traverser l'esprit. Je demande juste à savoir ce qui à bien pu se passer dans ta tête pour que tu en vienne à me dire que tu m'aimes... »

Il sembla comprendre. C'était plutôt rassurant. Il posa sa main de métal contre sa joue pour refroidir le chagrin qui devait le surchauffer.

« - ...Moi aussi, figurez-vous..., répondit-il d'une petite voix, … Et dire que Maes m'avait conseillé de vous le dire ! J'aurais mieux fais de fermer ma grande gueule...Je me suis souvent retrouvé au pied du mur que je croyais que ça ferait pas plus mal... »

Il n'en rajouta pas plus, sans doute désireux de ne pas exhiber ce côté attendrissant de sa personnalité encore inconnu. Attendrissant...

Je me leva pour aller chercher nos verres de la veille sur la table près du canapé et sortit de ma table de chevet une petite bouteille de whisky.

Il me regarda servir les deux verres avec un regard exorbité. De cette manière qu'il avait de nous montrer que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'heure de faire ça...

Mais il se trompait.

« - ...Cesse de me regarder comme ça. Si tu m'aimes, alors tu devras aussi apprendre que j'ai ce sale défaut de boire à tord et à travers... »

J'avais dis ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie et bizarrement, il lâcha un petit sourire avant de s'emparer du verre que je lui tendais. Il en but une gorgée amer avant de dire d'une voix enrouée;

« - ...J'imagine que j'ai été idiot...Je vais être mal à l'aise toute la semaine maintenant. »

C'est en souriant que je posais ma main sur son épaule;

« - On est comme on est, Edward. Et on peut rien n'y changer. Tu n'a pas à être mal à l'aise. Il n'y en a pas lieu. Toi et moi, on est connu pour mettre de l'ambiance où qu'on aille. Toi avec ton caractère de cochon...(il me fit vaguement une grimace)...Et puis je viens tout de même de te voir pleurer ! Par ma faute qui plus est ! Alors celui qui devrait se sentir mal, c'est bien moi... »

Je ne m'attendais pas à le faire rire en disant cela. Mais il s'en tordait l'estomac ce qui eu l'effet de me vexer légèrement... Moi qui essayait d'être doux...

Il me fixa soudainement, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres;

« - Vous êtes bizarre, me dit-il »

J'en eu presque un geste de recul. Comment ça ? Il du s'apercevoir de mon soudain changement d'haleine, car il poursuivit aussitôt, mélangeant ses doigts à ses cheveux dans la confusion et la gêne.

« - Ce que je veux dire c'est que...Je vous connaissais pas comme ça. Je vous connais comme...Quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut, et qui fait tout pour l'avoir. Parfois vous êtes chiant... (est-ce que j'avais grimacé à ce moment là ? Peut-être …) Si, si... Oh... Avouez ! Souvent même ! »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer sa pseudo explication qui commençait déjà par me sortir par les yeux, car j'attrapais un coussin par terre et le lui jeta en pleine figure.

J'étais sobre...

Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre rire. Pourquoi ? Une envie soudaine. Et comme il l'avait si bien dit... Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens coûte que coûte !

Je fus miraculé par cette voix qui chantait à mes oreilles en rigolant. J'eus reçu à mon tour un oreiller dans la poitrine puis une couverture m'enveloppa la tête... J'étais dans le noir total. Le tissu imbibait légèrement le son de l'extérieur mais je l'entendais encore rire derrière moi alors qu'il se surmenait pour me retenir sous la couverture.

Qu'elle idée...

Comme s'il pouvait espérer être plus fort que moi ! J'écartais alors les bras et je l'attrapais à l'aveuglette avant de le plaquer sur le matelas et d'arriver à sortir de ma tête du noir. Il semblait fatigué et essoufflé. Je le lâchais donc et m'allongea à côté en rigolant à mon tour.

Un silence printanier s'installa pendant que nous nous remettions de ce petit remue ménage.

Après tout... C'était pas banal.

« -...Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime pour en apprendre d'avantage sur celle-ci, j'aurais attendu moins longtemps, fit le petit blond à côté de moi. »

Je m'interrogeais par ce qu'il venait de me dire...

« -Tes réflexions sont bien trop complexes, Edward... C'est juste que tu n'a jamais eu l'occasion de me connaître d'avantage. »

Il se tourna vers moi et posa sa main contre sa joue d'un air boudeur avant de me dire;

« - ...Je vais vous poser une question mais... … …. Vous pensez que... Je dois... Enfin... Espérer ? Ou oublier cette histoire ? »

Ce qui revenait à dire « m'oublier! ». … Si j'avais su répondre à cette question, la vie aurait été plus simple sans doute...

Mais je suis simplement parti en souriant. Laissais-je croire à un espoir ? Je n'en savais rien moi-même... Car ce soir-là... C'était bien la première fois depuis des années que je reparlais autant à quelqu'un et que je m'amusais à plaire...Depuis longtemps.

_Ne m'oublie pas encore... Cela pourrait être amusant après tout..._


	7. Aider à un Prix

**Désolée d'être deux de tension lol ! Mais bon, cette histoire prend du temps. Surtout que je vous avoue improviser pour l'instant. **

**C'est dur de reprendre une histoire en cours, vous savez ? XD**

**Bonne Lecture !  
**

**

* * *

****]Chapitre Sixième.[**

_Pov Edward Elric._

Je m'étais réveillé comme une fleur le lendemain matin. Le moral plus ou moins remonté à bloc, je n'avais qu'une seule envie en tête; parler à Maes. Il fallait que je lui dise tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Lui devait savoir ce qu'il me resterait alors à faire... Continuer ou Oublier ?

Je suivais Roy d'un pas innocent jusqu'à sa voiture et il nous conduisit rapidement au QG. Sans me préoccuper plus du grand brun qui partait travailler, je courais presque pour rejoindre le bureau de Maes.

J'avais l'air d'une commère en y pensant... Mais je m'en fichait car je racontais tout ! Le père de famille m'écoutait attentivement sous ses lunettes carrées sans même faire attention au travail qui gisait sur son bureau. Lorsque j'eus fini de lui raconter ma vie, il sembla marquer une pause puis... Il explosa de rire !

« - Mais quoi ? »

Je le regardais, presque vexé, mais surtout rageur qu'il me rit au nez. Il balaya l'air d'une main en répondant;

« - Roy ne t'a pas envoyé baladé ! En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Ed ? Les choses ne se feront pas toutes seules... »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait me dire. Maes reprit alors d'un ton plus complice;

« - Séduit-le maintenant... »

Je crois que lorsqu'il m'avait dit ça, je m'étais mit à fulminer. J'avais envie de hurler, mais je baissais la voix pour plus de discrétion:

« - Non mais sa va pas ! »

Je lui tapais deux, trois fois sur la tête pour vérifier si c'était vide la-dedans...

« - T'es fou ! Toi et moi, on sait très bien que c'est impossible qu'il m'aime... »

Il rigolais de nouveau et se leva en s'approchant de moi. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me souriait toujours;

« - Ed... Ce n'est pas encore une question d'amour. Avec Roy, il faut d'abord savoir l'attirer. Provoquer sa...Comment te dire... Le séduire, quoi ! Et lorsque tu auras réussi, ce sera à toi de te faire désirer ! »

Je l'observais d'un air songeur;

« - Pourquoi faire ? »

Il soupira avant de me tirer une oreille;

« - Car si tu arrives à l'attirer, il te voudras pour toi tout seul et il cherchera à t'avoir... Tu piges ? »

Je réfléchissais vaguement...

Séduire mon chef ? Ok !

Le provoquer ? Euh...

Finir dans son lit ? …..

Je fulminais de rage !

« - Maes, t'es fou ! Je veux pas finir comme une conquête qu'il aura plus qu'à jeter ensuite ! »

Il me mit un doigt sur la bouche et me répondit d'un air taquin;

« - Ed, tu te rend vraiment pas compte... Il ne t'a jamais dit de l'oublier... Et tu es bien le premier homme qui essayerait de le mettre dans son lit... … S'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu de toi, il t'aurait instantanément repoussé, ça c'est une évidence ! »

Était-ce un moyen de me rassurer ? Car dans ces cas-là, ça ne marchait pas du tout...

Je quittais donc le bureau de Maes dans un désespoir total avant que Riza ne m'interpelle pour que j'aille dans le bureau de mon très cher Colonel...

J'y allais donc sans rechigner et me retrouva face à cette tête de fainéant mais qui cette fois, était des plus sérieux.

« - ...Va tu nous remettre ta lettre de démission ? »

Je m'y étais vaguement attendu à celle-là. Mais malgré ça je fus tout de même décontenancé par le regard presque impassible qu'il me jeta, comme s'il se fichait éperdument que je sois là.

« - ...Pas maintenant, Colonel. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je compte rester pour vous aidez avec cette histoire d'alchimistes disparus ! »

Riza me lança un regard étonné. Visiblement, je n'étais pas censé être au courant...

Le grand brun se leva de son bureau et me répondit froidement;

« - Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question ! Cette fois-ci tu ne pourrais pas facilement t'en sortir en jouant les singes dans les rues, et en raccommodant des murs avec ton alchimie ! Je sais que pour toi la situation ressemble vaguement à ce que tu à déjà vécu, mais... Nous n'avons pas à faire au mêmes personnes...Je refuse donc que tu y ailles. Et à moins que autre chose ne te retiennes, je veux ta lettre de démission sur mon bureau ce soir. »

Je tentais du tac au tac, en tentant vainement de ne pas m'énerver;

« - Sinon quoi ? »

Il se rassit face à son bureau et répondit calmement;

« - Sinon je me verrais obliger de faire moi-même ta fichu lettre... Sauf que ce sera une lettre de licenciement. »

Je claquais violemment la porte derrière moi lorsque je sortis.

Il était hors de question que je démissionne maintenant. Mais comment leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient avoir besoin de mon aide ?

Tout en essayant de songer pleinement, je me baladais en dehors du QG.

« - ...FullMetal...Aidez-moi... »

Dans mon élan, j'arrêtais de marcher et revint en arrière pour tenter de retrouver la voix qui m'avait interpellée. Une rue plutôt sombre s'offrait à moi mais je n'avais aucune intention d'y pénétrer. Une main sortant de l'ombre s'empara du bout de ma veste ce qui eu pour effet de me faire tomber.

La peur au ventre, je tentais de me relever mais bientôt un visage se plantait devant moi. Une jeune femme perdue et apeurée. Du sang lui dégoulinait sur les joues, et ses habits étaient maigres comme des torchons froissés. Je la connaissais de vue. C'était une alchimiste d'Etat. Comme moi...

« - Aidez-moi... J'ai réussi à...A m'enfuir ! »

Sans savoir quoi répondre, je tentais de la rassurer et l'aida à se relever. Je l'emmenais à l'hôpital de Central. Une fois que j'eus mit le Colonel au courant, j'attendais fébrilement les résultats du médecin. Celui-ci ne se fit pas trop prier et vint m'informer qu'elle avait été...

« - Edward ! »

Je me retournais pour voir le Colonel et les autres arriver. Aussitôt, il demanda ce qu'elle avait. Le médecin se racla la gorge et répondit;

« - Et bien... Mademoiselle Clara à été... Psychologiquement abattue. Sa mémoire est défaillante, mais quelque fois elle semble se souvenir de sa vie. Je pense qu'elle a subit un lavage de cerveau. Comme si on avait voulu lui effacer tout ses souvenirs... »

Il marqua une pause en nous observant. C'est vrai qu'on devait faire peur à voir. Tirailler par la curiosité et la peur, on attendait de voir ce que ces personnes faisaient subir à leurs otages. C'était la toute première qui avait réussi à s'échapper. Il reprit d'un ton plus rapide, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire était pénible;

« - Ses analyses nous révèlent qu'elle à été abusée sexuellement et que plusieurs prises de sang lui ont été administrées. J'ignore encore qu'elle est la substance qu'ils lui ont injectés mais j'ai pus en insuffler un échantillon. »

Il nous tendit un petit flacon avec un liquide rougeâtre à l'intérieur.

Moi, je savais ce que c'était. Nous savions ce que c'était. Je sentais que l'inquiétude était à présent palpable !

...Comment faire pour leur prouver que je devais à tout prix les aider ?

Mais nous étions restés silencieux et nous sommes rentrés. Je m'étais promis de repasser à l'hôpital demain.

En attendant, lorsque je passais la porte de la demeure Mustang, suivit de son propriétaire, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, et c'était celle de découvrir les coupables. Comme si le grand brun avait lu dans mes pensées, je sentit ses mains m'agripper les bras et me fendre l'âme d'un regard aussi glacial que le vent;

« - Je te préviens une dernière fois, Edward. Je veux ta lettre de démission... Et peu importe ce que tu as prévu de faire durant la semaine à venir, mais tu rentreras chez toi ! »

Je le repoussais comme je pouvais, le forçant à me lâcher.

« - Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais rentrer à Risembool sans rien faire ? Mais bordel, pourquoi vous êtes si chiant à vouloir tout contrôler ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement en colère avant de chercher rageusement quelque chose dans sa poche. Il sortit un petit bout de papier et me le tendit en le défroissant. Comme je n'avais nullement l'intention de le prendre, il me força à le lire en mettant une de ses mains sous mon menton.

Il me faisait peur...

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il voulait me frapper car il me faisait mal à la mâchoire. D'une forte voix, il me lisait les mots imprimés sur le petit bout de papier;

« - Plus-qu'un-seul. Le-prochain-sera-le-FullMetal-Alchemist. »

Il me lâcha enfin en refourrant son papier dans sa poche et lâcha;

« - Tu n'est pas le seul qui croit être en sécurité. Des lettres comme celle-là nous en avons reçues beaucoup. Et tous on fini par disparaître... »

Je soupirais. Sans un mot je montais dans la chambre et m'allongeais sur le lit. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. Pourquoi ? J'avais peur. Et en même temps je n'avais pas envie de partir. J'entendis la porte grincer et je me précipitais vers celle-ci pour empêcher le nouvel arrivant d'entrer. La porte claqua et je hurlais;

« - Foutez-moi la paix ! »

Un rire strident me répondit. Ce n'était pas...Roy ?


	8. L'Avertissement, Pov Ed

**Désolée du Retard. Encore et Toujours. Je ne sais pas trop si vous suivez encore cette histoire mais je poste encore. Doucement mais Surement ^^ **

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

**]Chapitre Septième[**

_Pov Edward._

Je restais collé contre la porte, pensant avec fébrilité que c'était le seul moyen d'échapper à cette plaisanterie. Je ne pouvais pas me convaincre que j'avais réellement entendu ce rire. En revanche, je constatais l'étrange souffle qui respirait derrière la porte comme si la personne en question avait couru un marathon toute la journée. Bizarrement cette image ne réussit pas à me rassurer, et j'avais même eu l'illusion d'imaginer Envy en baskets sur un terrain de quatre cents mètres. Je ne fis que froncer les sourcils, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains plaqués contre la porte.

Envy était mort. Et il était improbable qu'il fasse ceci surtout que...

Mais la question n'était pas là !

Je me décidais à fermer la bouche et inspirer un bon coup alors que subitement, plus aucun bruit ne filtrait derrière la porte.

Je me retournais doucement...Les mains collées au bois ciré, et me baissais avec vigueur pour regarder dans le trou de la serrure. Je perdis tout mon calme en voyant une pupille immense et noire

de bout à bout à travers celle-ci, et me redressais, la peur palpable en foutant un coup de pied tremblant dans la porte. Celle-ci sortit de ses gongs et tomba comme une pierre.

Personne derrière.

Silence.

Seule ma respiration saccadée faisait office de bruitage.

J'avançais suffisamment pour poser mes doigts contre l'interrupteur et allumait le lampion de la chambre. Mon regard se promenait dans les environs, n'épargnant ni le plafond, ni le trou d'une souris, et pas même mes propres mains que je baladais contre le mur. Le couloir sombre en face de moi ne m'aidait pas à me rassurer sur la situation. Mais je n'osais plus appeler.

Soudain, des pas lourds couraient dans l'escalier. Pour une raison encore inconnue, je fermais les yeux et mon dos vint se plaquer contre le mur.

Plus un bruit. Seul un souffle en face de moi.

« - Edward... »

Je rouvrais les yeux, découvrant le grand brun qui m'observait avec inquiétude et incompréhension.

Je clignais doucement des yeux, et passait mon regard sur la porte à terre.

« - Y'avait quelqu'un... »

Comme pour exprimer mes dires, je tendais le doigt vers la porte en répétant dans un murmure incertain;

« - Il y avait quelqu'un... Il y avait quelqu'un... Il y avait quelqu'un ! »

Roy balaya le couloir des yeux et ne m'épargna pas d'une expression sévère en répondant simplement;

« - Il n'y a avait personne. Je l'aurais vu sinon. Je l'aurais vu monter les escaliers. »

Comme si moi-même j'avais couru, je n'arrivais pas à calmer ma respiration. Comme pour le convaincre, je m'approchais de lui et rajoutais plus fort;

« - Il... y avait quelqu'un derrière cette... PUTAIN de porte ! »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Me prenait-il pour un fou ? Un menteur ? Malgré tout, ma colère était éveillée... Nous n'en parlâmes même pas. Ni au dîner, ni près du feu...

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et sa colère. Moi dans la mienne. Et ma peur.

L'heure de dormir approchait...

Je ne monterais pas dans cette chambre. Pas même en rêve !

C'est assis sur le canapé, la tête reposée contre son dossier que je fermais les yeux.

Roy était dans la cuisine. L'eau coulait. Il devait surement être en train de faire la vaisselle. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal tiens...

J'inspirais à fond et consentit à trouver le repos...

Peu à peu, le bruit de l'eau devint monotone. Habituel. Je n'entendais ni les voitures passées dans la rue, ni le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Mais... Le ronronnement au dessus de ma tête me gênait.

Le...

J'ouvrais soudainement les yeux et... Me retrouvais face à la lame pointue d'un couteau de cuisine.

Frôlant la syncope, je restais immobile, attentif et apeuré. Le propriétaire de cette lame se trouvait juste devant moi; les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit, et le sourire indescriptible. Sa tête me disait quelque chose mais je n'étais guère d'envie de méditer la-dessus...

« - Ne bouge pas, petit intrus, murmura t-il dans un zeste d'ironie »

Les bras le long du corps, je m'exécutais sans trop d'efforts, mais je jetais un regard en direction de la cuisine. La silhouette de Roy me parvenait, mais il était de dos.

« - Pas même tes yeux, petit camarade... entendis-je alors que je le fixais de nouveau, ...Ne bouge pas... »

* * *

**Court, certes...**


	9. L'Avertissement, Pov Roy

**Hop ! C'est soit ça va vite, soit pas assez X3 **

**Des coups d'inspiration comme ça... **

**Donc je vais vous en faire profiter et je m'excuse de la court"tité" de mes chapitres. **

**J'essaye de faire dans le détail comme dans la ... Généralité et du coup je m'y perd.**

**Mais bref, je m'excuse des potentielles fautes. **

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos adorables rewiews que j'ai relu juste avant de faire ce chapitre. **

**Je ne sais trop si j'avais déjà répondu et m'excuse de mon impolitesse. **

**Je ne peux vous dire pourquoi cette fanfiction est "Tragédy" mais... Vous Allez le voir =)  
**

**Et je vous souhaite...  
**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

_*Vient d'entendre un bruit suspect contre son mur et sort un katana* _

_C'est vraiment pas bon d'écrire des trucs tordus, vraiment pas... _

* * *

**]Chapitre Huitième.[**

_Pov Roy Mustang._

Il devait avoir dans la trentaine. Un homme, brun. Les pupilles noires, comme dilatées. La mâchoire étrangement aiguë comme si on lui avait ratissé les dents avec un scalpel. Des cicatrices encore ouvertes sur son visage le rendait horrible. Je l'aurais brulé sur place si...Je l'avais vu venir.

Mais alors que j'étais en train d'ouvrir l'eau, sachant Edward assoupit sur le canapé et décidé à faire la vaisselle, ce visage ne m'était apparu que trop tard dans le reflet de ma fenêtre. La bouche enserrée par une main, j'avais reçu le robinet dans la figure et ne m'étais visiblement pas relevé...

...Car quand je repris conscience, mes mains étaient attachés au robinet d'eau grand ouvert et je portait mes gants qui baignait dans le lavabo à ras bord. Les mains gelées, je constatais que je tenais debout par le simple fait de m'être relevé. Je me tournais précipitamment, observant derrière moi et ne vit que la lumière du salon et le visage effrayé d'Edward. Une lame brillait juste en face de son front.

La colère monta mais que pouvais-je faire ? L'eau tomba à mes pieds, dépassant le stade du lavabo et j'essayais de tirer sur le robinet pour me sortir de là.

Des murmures parvenaient du salon et je pouvais facilement en déduire la présence du fameux type qui m'avait assommé. La corde qu'il avait utilisé pour me lier les poignets était rigide, comme du fil de fer. Le seul moyen de m'en découdre était encore de m'arracher la peau... Mais avait-je le choix ?

Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir me libérer sans faire de bruit. Essayant de garder contenance, j'étais malgré tout paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à Edward. Je ne regardais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, cherchant des yeux un moyen rapide de me défaire de ces liens. Je songeais innocemment à Riza qui aurait fait une belle affaire en débarquant comme une héroïne dans mon salon... Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Un ciseau traversa mon champs de vision et alors que j'allais me mettre à croire en Dieu, je déduisais sa lointaine place, prostrée sur l'étagère des biscuits. Dans une moue septique, je me demandais comment il avait pu atterrir ici, ignorant pendant quelques minutes que j'étais encore chez moi... A cette réponse intérieure, je ne pouvais pas répliquer.

Un dernier coup d'œil en direction du salon me prévenait d'une éventuelle venue. L'homme semblait complètement jeté aux pieds d'Edward;

Je ne connaissais pas tellement ses motivations, mais la lettre de menace en disait long. Le long couteau qui continuait à lorgner mon subordonné ne m'aidait pas à croire à une attaque ouverte. Une grande prudence, et une infinie patience s'imposaient.

Je donnais un coup de pied à mon étagère qui vibra sur l'instant, avant de craquer en son milieu et de se renverser par terre. Le ciseau partit dans sa chute avant que je n'arrive à l'intercepter avec mon pied, le gardant ainsi en suspens...

L'oreille tendue, la respiration brute, j'écoutais les rires saccadés de notre intrus au salon:

« - Tu t'es coupé les mains, grand Colonel ? hurla t-il »

Je soupirais, rassuré qu'il ne vienne pas établir les lieux. Ces fous étaient décidément prévisibles d'un certain point de vue. Mais le silence qui s'imposait à présent me laissait penser qu'il attendait de savoir si je souffrais. J'inspirais à fond avant de simuler une douleur aux poignets qui n'était pas si moindre que ça puisque le fil de fer avait commencé à attaqué ma chair.

Dans le salon, il reprit ses murmures glauques, sachant Edward en vie puisque celui-ci ne bougeait guère le museau. Juste de quoi respirer entre les mots empoisonnés de ce grand malade.

Je ramenais mon attention à mon ciseau que je détaillais pour la première fois de ma vie. Je n'avais pas pour l'habitude de parler à des objets, mais aujourd'hui, je promettais à qui le voulait de chérir cet instrument de cuisine pour toute ma vie si j'arrivais à l'amener dans mes mains.

La jambe levée, et le pied ramené vers moi, le ciseau tenait entre ma cheville et mon tibia par la simple mesure de la gravitation. Me mordant la lèvre jusqu'à en avoir mal, j'essayais de lever un peu plus la jambe pour mettre ce ciseau dans le lavabo. J'en oubliais le fait que je n'avais jamais été bien souple de ma vie...

Tout est envisageable quand on est danger.

Plus, quand ce sont les autres.

Je surveillais tout de même avec attention mon autre jambe qui ne fléchissait pas, et priait pour ne pas glisser sur l'eau qui inondait à présent ma cuisine et qui rejoignait mécaniquement le salon.

L'oreille tendue, j'écoutais aussi les prières de mort qu'énonçait ce grand fou à Edward.

J'aurais du l'écouter... Quand il avait dit voir quelqu'un à l'étage.

…

Je savais d'avance que si on sortait indemne de ce pétrin, je me ferais aussitôt enguirlander par le blondinet qui restait sage sur le canapé à cet instant. Jusque là, ça ne me poserais pas de problème... Tant qu'on reste en vie.

« - Ils vont te faire à toi, ce qu'ils m'ont fait à moi...murmurais-t-il à deux centimètres du visage d'Edward. »

S'il avait la bonne idée de tourner les yeux, cet assassin se rendrait compte de ma posture herculienne, et alors je ne saurais surement plus d'aucune utilité.

« - ...Mais tu va voir, on ne se sent pas triste. Ni heureux. Mais on est bien. Tu verra, on est bien ! »

Je roulais des yeux alors que le talon de ma chaussure atteignait enfin le lavabo et faisait basculer le ciseau à l'intérieur. Je le rattrapais avec rapidité avant qu'il ne soit emporté par le court de l'eau qui s'écoulait sur mes jambes. Ignorant les pleurs de mes mains, je forçais sur le fil pour couper l'extrémité de mes liens entre mes poignets.

C'est dans une intense vigilance que je frottais mes poignets et attrapait mon flingue dans l'écrin qui lui était destiné à ma ceinture. Je ne l'utilisais jamais... Mais j'en remerciait Riza d'en prendre le soin adéquate à ma place à présent.

Le front en sueur, je visait la carotide de ce vieux malade mais le reflet de mon arme vint m'éblouir dans la lame du couteau de cuisine. Cet effet de lumière le réveilla de ces prières malfamées et il se tourna vers moi dans un bond magistral. Edward lui-même se tourna vers moi, attachant son regard à l'arme blanche qui n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de sa tempe.

« - Tu veux me tuer ? Le sauver ? Te sauver ? Tu es fou ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils sous la remarque de cet homme qui me fixait de ces yeux inondés d'encre.

Et je tirais.

A ma grande surprise, il n'esquiva pas et tomba comme une pierre en plein milieu de mon tapis. Le couteau qu'il avait dans la main suivait la trajectoire de sa chute, et n'oublia pas d'entailler la tempe du blondinet au passage.

Celui-ci, à l'instant même où la tête de notre ennemi toucha le sol, se leva d'un bond du canapé pour venir vers moi. Poussé par l'envie de vivre, il venait vers moi...

Sa main de chair retenait le sang de coulé de son visage, et sa respiration haletante indiquait un moment d'émotion et de peur sulfureux. Je ne lâchais pas mon arme et passais une main sur son épaule qui glissa sur son cou et enfin sur sa blessure;

« - Sa va ? Demandais-je par pur intérêt de l'entendre parler. »

Il fixait le canon de mon arme comme si des idées lui traversaient la tête. Mais son regard remonta sur mon visage avant qu'il ne me réponde d'un air des plus en colère;

« - Vous auriez du m'écoutez ! Je vous l'avais dit et vous avez préférez ne pas me croire ! »

Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'énervait, cela pouvait entre autre signifier qu'il allait bien. Je soupirais, sachant tout de même que j'avais mériter mon engueulade. Et attrapais un torchon mouillé qui se baignait dans le salon de ma maison avant de le coller à la figure de mon subordonné;

« - Garde ça sur ta plaie. »

Je m'avançais ainsi prudemment vers notre agresseur, prêt à éventuellement tiré de nouveau...

« - Son visage me dit quelque chose... »

J'entendais les pas du jeune homme derrière moi;

« - A vous aussi...répondit-il »

Je me tournais vers lui et le surpris à se dissimuler derrière moi. Cette vision des choses me fit sourire, et visiblement il s'en rendit compte. Il me tapa contre l'épaule d'un air solennel et perdit un peu d'assurance en fixant mes poignets. C'est en esquissant une moue abattue que je reportais mon attention sur le grand fou. Je décollais du sol en voyant que son visage nous fixait, alors qu'il était tombé sur le ventre. Pour un tel exploit, sa tête avait du pivoter de quelques degrés de trop...

D'une main, j'interceptais Edward derrière moi et le gardait dissimulé en le collant à mon dos. Ce n'était pas tellement difficile, car il était frêle comparé à moi.

J'essayais de garder un visage neutre, observant cette tête qui me fixait de ses iris complètement noires. Son sang s'évaporait avec l'eau qui lui balayait des mèches de cheveux du visage. Ma maison était devenu un vrai nid de requin...

« - Il va...mourir...murmurait-il, le plus sérieux du monde. »

Je savait qu'il parlait d'Edward, mais malgré tout, je me promettais de protéger celui-ci. Il ne mourra pas !

Je serrais l'épaule d'Edward dans mon dos et celui-ci me répondit en posant sa tête contre mon dos. Il devait être abattu.

« - Il ne mourra pas. Répétais-je à voix haute, il ne mourra pas...Mais toi... »

Un sourire illumina son visage de meurtrier. Il leva les bras. Mais cette vision me fit grimacer, car c'était comme si c'est bras se cassaient en deux. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent. Je ne cessais de le fixer.

« - Appelle Riza. »

Ma voix me semblait mince. Edward s'exécuta pourtant...


	10. L'Avertissement, Pov Riza

**Hey ! Comment on se retrouve ? ...**

**Pas taper ! Non ! Aie ! Ouie !**

* * *

**]Chapitre Neuvième[**

_Pov Riza Hawkeye._

Frappant à la porte de la demeure Mustang, je me sentait à la fois septique et cruellement inquiète.

J'avais eu du mal quelques minutes auparavant à reconnaître la voix d'Edward si apeurée.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je relâchai l'étreinte de mes doigts contre la crosse de mon flingue en reconnaissant le blondinet.

Soulagée.

Doucement, je pénétrai pour la première fois dans la maison, laissant mon regard voguer sur l'eau qui s'étendait au sol comme une marée. Mes pas claquaient mielleusement contre celui-ci et l'odeur nauséabonde de souffre et de fer me fit esquisser une grimace. Je m'arrêtai en fixant d'un air attentif le sang qui s'échappait avec l'eau.

« - C'est normal, Lieutenant... »

La voix du Colonel me réveilla d'une lente stupeur et son regard ce fit plus léger.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je sans perdre haleine »

Je sursauta alors brusquement surprise par le corps de leur assaillant qui était dans une posture peu facile à imiter. Mes doigts revinrent auprès de ma précieuse arme.

Roy se dérida tout de même, lui qui avait tenu son arme levée pendant le temps à m'attendre.

Il fixa furtivement Edward qui restait en retrait, les yeux scintillants mais ne se détournant nullement du cadavre.

« - Sa tête me dit quelque chose... Bien qu'il n'est jamais pu la faire pivoter ainsi de son vivant... Si ? Fis-je remarquer en me penchant sur le corps. »

Les deux hommes semblèrent soupirer à l'unisson, eux-même averti d'une quelconque ressemblance avec une de leurs connaissances...

Roy attrapa le combiné et fit prévenir le restant de mes collègues pour faire évacuer ce corps sans vie de chez lui. Sachant que sa maison serait perquisitionner, il lui fallait trouver un logement secondaire pendant l'attente. Son regard restait ferme et prude et je le vit m'assaillir de ses regards qu'il réservait à ses conquêtes.

« - Dites moi Lieutenant... Avez vous de la place chez vous ? Pour deux occupants ? Demanda t-il, muni d'un franc sourire bien que désolé. »

Je le fusillai du regard ce qui eu l'effet victorieux de le décourager d'un coup.. C'était un « non » catégorique, bien que je veuille accepter Edward chez moi. C'est pourquoi je maintenait ses épaules entre mes mains d'un air solennellement maternelle. Je savais que j'avais l'air sans doute trop bienveillante envers celui-ci mais il en avait besoin plus que jamais. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu de pareilles choses...

Roy soupira d'un air niais et bredouilla;

« - J'aurais essayé... Il ne me manque plus qu'à appeler Hughes et de lui proposer mes talents de bon nettoyeur...

- N'exagère pas, tu sais très bien qu'il sera ravi de t'accueillir chez lui, répondit-je du tac au tac.

- Et moi ? Fit une petite voix derrière nous. »

Je serrais le jeune homme contre moi, soufflant au passage deux mots au Colonel;

« - Je vais le persuader de retourner à Resembool... Tu n'y est pas arrivé, alors je vais le faire. Avec ce qu'il vient de vivre, je pense que ce ne sera pas bien compliqué... »

Roy attendit l'équipe qui s'occupait du cadavre dans une ambiance rudement solitaire et pesante. C'est avec un souffle nouveau qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui quand il alla chez les Hughes...

Enfin, j'imagine...

Je suis partie bien avant, ne voulant pas continué à observer notre plus jeune alchimiste d'État devenir livide comme si son âme essayait de faire un rejet.

Je n'avais, certes, pas d'habitations stable, mais un canapé confortable...

Le lendemain, je me levai comme à mon habitude très tôt. Edward dormait encore sur mon canapé, accompagné de Black Hayate dont la truffe lui bavait au visage. Cette image du garçon me fit sourire, cependant je faisais filer l'animal canin en vitesse pour qu'il puisse dormir en paix pour les quelques heures à suivre...

J'étais arrivé en hâte au QG. Nous savions tous que l'assaillant du FullMetal avait un rapport direct avec l'affaire des alchimistes disparus. L'autopsie promettait donc d'éventuels indices...

Arrivée dans la salle concernée, je ne fus pas étonnée d'y voir mes collègues, Jean, Falman, Fuery, Breda et notre Colonel.

Je les senti se raidir en me voyant franchir la porte (comme d'habitude) mais ils semblaient gênés de ne pas reconnaître cette personne qui nous étaient pourtant, je le suis sûre, familière...

Tout en me penchant sur l'analyse de l'autopsie et le corps, je demandai en ayant vu les cernes de Roy;

« - Vous n'avez pas dormit, Colonel ? »

Il soupira en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches;

« - Une petite fille m'a réveillée à quatre heure du matin pour aller aux toilettes... »

C'était donc ça. Pas un sourire ne franchit mes lèvres contrairement à mes amis, mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

« - Yo ! Hurla une voix derrière nous. »

C'était Maes. Comme de coutume, il avait l'air de bonne humeur, mieux encore lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Roy. Conversant sur l'état mental de celui-ci et de sa magnifique fille, il finit tout de même par se penché sur le corps et de demander d'un air à part;

« - C'est qui lui ? »

Jean Havoc se renfrogna de plus belle;

« - Qui est-ce qui bosse aux services de recherche, hein ? Alors ?

- Hey, je viens d'arriver ! J'ai dormi comme un bébé ! Ma fille n'est pas venue me réveillée...Pas... Pouuuuuuuurquooiiiiiiiii? »

Il se mit à verser des larmes faussement malheureuses pendant que sentit un détail me revenir concernant notre inconnu familier...

Observant Maes d'un air songeur pendant qu'il blaguait avec qui veut bien l'entendre, je serrais la bride de mon Colonel comme pour l'interpeller et ôta ses lunettes à Fuery dans la volée.

« - Hey, mais qu'est-ce que... »

Il finit tout de même par garder le silence lorsqu'il comprit, non sans une grimace, que je les mettais sur le nez de notre cadavre...

Soudain, nous nous souvenions. Je sentis, que comme moi, ils avaient compris à qui nous avions à faire.

« - Impossible, murmura Breda. »

Je le pensais aussi.

« - Totalement décalé, émit Jean, sa cigarette éteinte au bec »

On s'approchait de ça, en effet...

« - Il n'avait pas une tombe à son nom l'an dernier ? Demanda vaguement Roy, comme pour lui même »

Si, mon cher Colonel... Il était mort.

« - Qui s'est ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? gémissait Fuery »

Mais enfin, il n'ouvre pas les yeux celui-la ! Ah... Il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose sans ses lunettes.

« - L'alchimiste tisseur de vie... Shou Tucker, énonça Maes, plus sérieux que jamais »

Un silence vint abrutir la salle. Nous méditions. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il était censé être décédé il y a plus d'un an, suite à un tir « accidentel » d'un militaire.

« - Shou Tucker..., répéta alors une voix derrière nous. »

Je me retournais au quart de tour pour apercevoir Edward, les yeux translucides de fatigue, la tempe entaillée de la veille, et la bouche grande ouverte.

« - Que faits-tu ici ? parlementa Jean, les bras croisés, tu n'as pas accès à ce bloc. »

Sans prendre en compte la question, le blondinet termina de passer la porte et s'avança vers le cadavre. Roy lui bloqua l'accès par son imposante stature pour ne pas qu'il le voit. Mais le garçon s'emballa;

« - Il était mort ! Comment vous pouvez expliquez qu'il soit revenu pour me menacer ? Qui l'a fait revivre ? Avec quoi ? Pourquoi ? ...Et... Et vous avez vu ses yeux hier soir, Colonel ! Ils étaient noirs comme de l'encre ! »

Il reprit à peine son souffle avant d'enchainer;

« - Ça n'existe pas des gens avec des yeux noirs comme ceux-là ! Fit-il en tendant le doigt vers le cadavre qui lui était dévoilé, … Ça n'existe pas... E puis vous ne l'avez pas même entendu franchir le pas de la porte ! »

Roy semblait contenir sa colère ou son impatience. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'attrapa par le bras qu'il tendait et le retourna vers la porte. Nous gardions le silence, conscients que ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était que pour l'intérêt du garçon.

Être ferme... Pour ne pas qu'il tombe, comme les autres disparus qui ont voulu trouver des indices.

Maintenant qu'il était majeur, ça devenait plus difficile à concrétiser, car officiellement nous n'avons aucun droit sur lui à présent si ce n'est celui du Colonel quant à donner des ordres.

Edward fit une rotation sur lui même, s'arrachant à la prise du grand brun et nous fixa un à un avant de dire doucement, le regard dur;

« - Je vous aurais prévenu ! »

Nous restâmes bouche-bée face à un tel dédain. On n'avait cru entendre une menace de sa bouche, et je restais muette au point d'en devenir inquiète. Le blondinet continuait de nous regarder, sans changer d'expression...Un long moment.

Puis il se tourna et sortit...

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda pudiquement Maes. »

Je ne sais pas...

Je ne suis pas même certaine que d'autres le sache. Mais une chose est sûre, cela ne lui ressemble pas.

_Edward dévala les escaliers externes du QG, la colère dans l'âme, les cheveux en catogan se balançant dans son dos. Jamais son regard n'avait semblé aussi haineux._

_Puis soudain, une douleur lui vrilla les tempes._

_Il se réfugia en boule, sur la cour principale du QG et retint un cri en se mordant les lèvres._

_Essoufflé, il cru se réveillé d'un mauvais rêve._

_« - Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »_


End file.
